1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, one including a touch panel is proposed in order to improve the operability of a user. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3969304 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which a touch panel is provided on a digital camera, a user taps the touch panel to specify an arbitrary position in a displayed image as an autofocus area (hereinafter referred to as an AF area), and a photograph can be taken. In the digital camera disclosed in Patent Document 1, a shutter button of the digital camera is depressed, so that a focusing process of a subject is started with reference to the AF area of the specified position, and after the focusing, a picked-up image is compressed and coded and is recorded.
Besides, as other related art relating to a digital camera to take a photograph by using a touch panel, there are the following. For example, JP-A-1999-355617 (Patent Document 2) discloses a digital camera in which different instructions are given according to the intensity of pressing force at the time of touching a touch panel. In the technique of Patent Document 2, when the pressing force at the time of touching is less than a predetermined pressing force, a photographing preparation operation is instructed, and when the pressing force is not lower than the predetermined pressing force, a photographing operation is instructed. Besides, JP-A-2007-93967 (Patent Document 3) discloses a digital camera in which instead of the above pressing force, based on a contact area of a fingertip on a touch panel, the photographing instruction or photographing preparation instruction is determined, and a threshold value for the contact area used at the determination can be registered.